Geno Breaker
The Geno Breaker (ジェノブレイカー, Jeno Bureikā) (EZ-034) is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, and one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids franchise. Based on the Geno Saurer, the Geno Breaker was first released in 2000, and the Zoid plays a significant role in both the Battle Story and the Zoids: Guardian Force anime. Overview The Geno Breaker was created by the Guylos Empire as a successor to the earlier Geno Saurer design. The deployment of the Blade Liger put the Geno Saurer at a disadvantage against the Helic Republic's military forces. As a result, the Geno Breaker was developed to counter the Blade Liger. Designed for speed and mobility, the back-mounted cannons of the Geno Saurer design were removed and replaced with a large thruster pack, allowing the Zoid limited flight capability. The pack also was equipped with a large pair of multi-purpose claws mounted on extendable mechanical arms known as X-Breakers. Besides serving as close combat weapons, the X-Breakers can be utilised as shields; the plates of armour behind the claws functioning as physical ones, and the claws are also capable of generating an E-Shield. Also, the cannons that were present on the Geno Saurer's nose have been replaced by a retractable Laser Charging Blade. Its Charged Particle Cannon can now be fired from the air, with the Breaker countering the recoil of the blast with its boosters, as well as in any direction the pilot wishes, be it on the ground or in the air. For all its strengths, the Geno Breaker's specialised design leaves it lacking rear protection, as all of its weapons, as well as its E-Shield, are fixed facing forwards. In the anime, the Geno Breaker (as well as the earlier Geno Saurer) is depicted with an additional weapon. It is able to launch its hands on long, retractable cables like grappling hooks to grab and restrain Zoids at a distance, and pull them into its line of fire. However, unlike the Geno Saurer, the Geno Breaker was never depicted as being able to deliver an electrical shock through the claws. Battle Story Appearances The Geno Breaker first appeared in ZAC 2100, as a response to the Blade Liger. The Geno Breaker was initially successful, proving to be effective against the Blade Liger and other Helic Zoids. The deployment of the improved Blade Liger AB soon changed this, however, leaving the Geno Breaker just as outmatched as its predecessor. The Geno Breaker was only deployed in limited numbers, but still managed to see a good deal of action. Of particular note was Listz Runstead's teaming up with Arthur Borgman, an ace Republican Blade Liger pilot, to take out the rampant Death Stinger that threatened both sides. Both Zoids were destroyed, with Listz the only survivor. The Geno Breaker would eventually be replaced in service by its successor, the Berserk Fury. Media Appearances Anime Chaotic Century The Geno Breaker first appeared in Zoids: Guardian Force. Only one example of a Geno Breaker is seen in the series, evolved from the Geno Saurer used by Raven. Raven used this Zoid to great effect during the series, proving to be a more-than-capable opponent of the Guardian Force. The Geno Breaker was introduced in the episode "A Monster Awakens", three episodes after Raven's Geno Saurer entered a crystal-shaped cocoon to undergo an evolutionary process. In a joint effort, the Republic and Imperial forces fired a massive barrage at the cocoon in an attempt to destroy the Geno Saurer before it could fully evolve, but to no avail. A second barrage was fired just as the Geno Breaker emerged from its cocoon, but it received no damage due to its powerful Energy Shield. The Geno Breaker then flew away (piloted by Raven's Organoid Shadow) to rendezvous with Raven, who easily laid waste to the Zoids that attempted to pursue it. Van, Thomas, and Irvine arrived to fight, but were easily overwhelmed. The Geno Breaker then destroyed Irvine's Command Wolf with a single blow from one of its X-Breakers. Much of the rest of the series is focused on the Republic and the Empire trying to defeat Raven in his Geno Breaker, forming a three-man assault team to do so, consisting of Van in his Blade Liger, Irvine in his new Lightning Saix (acquired to replace his Command Wolf) and Thomas in his Dibison, who attempt to utilise a new attack pattern called the "Delta Formation" aimed at disabling the Geno Breaker's footlock, thus rendering it unable to use the Charged Particle Cannon. However, the three were defeated by the Geno Breaker after greatly underestimating Raven, especially when they discovered he could still fire his Charged Particle Cannon from the air, which Raven demonstrated as he easily wiped out an entire unit of Command Wolves and Gojulases. At that point, Thomas' Dibison ran out of ammo and Irvine's Lightning Saix suffered a combat system freeze. When Van attempted the same move he used to destroy the first Geno Saurer, the Geno Breaker managed to defeat the already heavily-damaged Blade Liger by wearing down its shields, sending the Blade Liger off of a cliff with a Charged Particle Beam. The Geno Breaker would later fight Van's upgraded Blade Liger AB and Irvine's Lightning Saix (Thomas followed Fiona to Hiltz and the newly discovered Death Stinger). The battle was relatively evenly matched thanks to the Blade Liger's upgrades, but was close to being over as the Geno Breaker was running out of power. However, the battle was never finished because Hiltz tried to kill Van and Raven with a long-ranged Charged Particle Beam. Although Van managed to evade the blast, Raven took a direct hit. The Geno Breaker managed to survive the attack, but Shadow was killed, causing Raven to show genuine emotion for the first time. Later in an act of revenge, Raven attempted to fight against the Death Stinger (in the still heavily-damaged Geno Breaker) as it destroyed New Helic City. He was easily defeated, and he, along with Rease and her Psycho Geno Saurer were seemingly killed in a Charged Particle Beam attack. Back in Raven's childhood home, the Geno Breaker is revealed to be repaired, and Raven goes looking for Shadow in it along with Rease. He eventually finds and tames Shadow again, and the Geno Breaker is next seen in Evopolis, though it comes under attack from three Geno Saurers "resurrected" by the Dark Kaiser. Despite sustaining serious damage from constant fire, including two semi-direct Charged Particle Beam attacks, Raven managed to destroy all three Geno Saurers in close-range combat. Next, Raven and Van teamed up against the revived Death Saurer, and it was here that the Geno Breaker was shown to be capable of firing a Charged Particle Beam without Shadow fused to its core when Raven saved Van from a missle attack from the Death Saurer. As the fight grew desperate, Van planned to launch the Blade Liger from the Gravity Cannon into the Death Saurer's Zoid Core, but Raven saw Hiltz set up the Death Saurer's Energy Shield to stop the Blade Liger. Determined to stop him, Raven fired multiple Charged Particle Beams at the Death Saurer, but with no success. It was only when Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker's Zoid Core that it had enough power to penetrate the energy shield, but in the process it completely drained the Geno Breaker of power, sending it falling to the ground below. Throughout Guardian Force, the Geno Breaker is depicted as being such a high-powered Zoid that an average Organoid can only fuse with it for approximately sixty seconds before running out of energy and parting from it, exhausted. However, it was stated that Shadow was able to remain fused for three times as long. Also, for reasons unknown, the Geno Breaker's forehead blade would only swivel forward when Shadow fused with the Zoid Core, and would then retract when Shadow left it. In the episode, "Attack of the Geno Breaker", Rease began to speculate to Hiltz as to why the Geno Breaker was primarily red after the evolution of Raven's Geno Saurer, while the original Geno Saurer was black. It is implied that Hiltz had tampered with Raven's second Geno Saurer prior to Raven's ownership of the Zoid, after Rease says a line to Hiltz's organoid, Ambient. This suggests Ambient, for a time, fused with the core of the Geno Saurer prior to Raven piloting it, possibly explaining the second Geno Saurer's red panels, and the color of its evolutionary state. New Century Although the Zoid itself does not make an appearance in Zoids: New Century, ''in one episode, Dr. Toros is seen to have a toy model of the Geno Breaker in his collection, which he is constantly seen playing with childishly. The Geno Breaker would not appear in any other anime series' after ''New Century. Raven geno breaker anime .png|Raven's Geno Breaker Geno Breaker using charged particle beam in mid air.png|Red Geno Breaker using Focused Charged Particle Beam in the air. Manga Despite its prominant role in the Guardian Force anime, the Geno Breaker's appearance in the manga is minor and differs from the anime portrayal. It is piloted by Hanna of the Prozen Knights, after her Death Stinger is destroyed. Despite her accomplished piloting skills and neurological enhancements, Hanna's Geno Breaker is dominated by Raven's new Berserk Fury, which easily cuts it to pieces. Raven is not seen with a Geno Breaker in the manga. Instead, he pilots the Berserk Fury after his Geno Saurer is destroyed. Zoids Web Comic The Geno Breaker Jet is featured as a major player in one issue of the Zoids Web Comic produced by TOMY. The Geno Breaker Jet itself, also known as "Type A," was a version of the regular Breaker modified for stealth operation, the most notable change being the black ferrite resin coating on its armour for absorbing radar waves. Being an experimental machine, it was produced in very limited quantity in-universe (about ten Zoids in total). Another variant, the Geno Breaker Jet Type B, also appeared in the Web Comic. It was modified with a more heavily armoured head and large folding blades instead of the X-Breakers. Video Games The Geno Breaker was featured in both the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS series, playing a moderate role in both. In Zoids Legacy (Zoids Saga II), the player fights a purple Geno Breaker, piloted by Levaithe, in the final battle of the northern continent, alongside Vega in his Berserk Fury and Blood in his Geno Hydra. Interestingly, the E-Shield for the Geno Breaker is not featured, with only the Free-floating Round Shield system seeing use. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the player fights alongside a Geno Breaker in Mission 8 of Mission Mode, and against one in battle 9 of Chaotic Century / Guardian Force Battle Mode, and again in battle 8 of the Zoids VS Battle Mode. The Geno Breaker Jet Type B is available via custom weapons in Zoids Full Metal Crash. Saga2 Geno Breaker.png|Saga 2 Geno Breaker Trading Cards The Geno Breaker was featured in two releases of Zoids Trading Cards: the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Cards. Models Zoids (1999) The Geno Breaker was released as part of the Zoids (1999) line. Introduced in 2000, production continued semi-regularly until about 2004. The Geno Breaker kit comes on twelve frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two clear eye pieces, twenty-four rubber caps, and a label sheet. The Geno Breaker is moulded in bright red and dark grey, with silver claws and weapons. Additionally, several painted details were present on the frames. Instead of a normal pilot figure, the Zoid came with two unpainted figures of Raven, one seated and one standing. All bar two frames of the kit are reused from the Geno Saurer. The kit comes with enough pieces to build a Geno Saurer in the Breaker colours. Additionally, the model comes with a small, painted figure of Raven's Organoid, Shadow. The Geno Breaker uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its arms waving, jaw snapping and the tail sweeping side to side. However, the weight of the backpack hampers the Zoid's ability to walk. Additionally, a red LED lights up the eyes. Geno Breaker Jet The Geno Breaker was re-released as an ESToys.com Limited Edition under the name Geno Breaker Jet. This Geno Breaker was remoulded with an orange-red structure and black armour. There are no physical changes to the mould, and although the model was supplied with the Raven pilot figures, the Shadow figure was not included. This model had a limited production run of 3,000 units and was packaged in a greyscale box. This Zoid bears a resemblance to both the prototype Geno Saurer and the red-trimmed Geno Saurer Raven piloted in the Zoids: Guardian Force anime, and, like all Geno Breakers, there are enough parts included with the kit to produce a differently-coloured Geno Saurer. The only difference between this Zoid and the prototype is that the prototype had moveable vents and silver plating on the legs while this Zoid has no silver plating and the vents are not posable (see the Prototype T-Rex section of the Geno Saurer article for more details on the prototype and its relation to the Geno Breaker Jet). Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Geno Breaker was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. The American version was Hasbro-branded. Introduced in 2003, the Zoid was a Toys "R" Us Exclusive, and was one of the last Zoids released before the line was abandoned. The Zoid lacked the painted Shadow figure. High-end Master Model Released February 2009, the Geno Breaker is the tenth release in the HMM line. Upon completion, the kit measures 35cm in length and features movable joints. Its wing thrusters and shields are flexible, and the blades of the redesigned X-Breakers are deployable, as is the blade on its head. A sheet of marking stickers is provided to add custom detail to the completed model. Unlike the Tomy Geno Breaker kit, the HMM version does not include the parts to build the Geno Saurer; only the Breaker itself. HMM Geno Breaker Raven Version was released November 2012. It comes with Raven's specifications, a small standing Shadow figure, a figure of Shadow fused with the Zoid Core, a Raven pilot standing with standing base, and a Raven pilot sitting. It is the thirty-fifth release in the line. *Scale: 1 / 72 *Full length: approx 350mm *Product type: plastic Kit *Material: PS, PE, PVC Geno_Breaker.jpg Hmm_genobreaker.jpg|''HMM'' Geno Breaker Z10_43.jpg|A built HMM Geno Breaker Geno breaker tiny.png|HMM Geno Breaker Raven Version Revoltech Released in 2010, the Revoltech Geno Breaker is quite different from previous Geno Breaker model kits. As with the HMM version, it features no motor, but has an even wider range of flexibility. However, it is smaller than most other Geno Breaker models. Like the HMM model, it does not include the additional Geno Saurer parts that were included in the NJR model. Moreover, the Revoltech figure's horn is moulded in a fixed position, whereas all previous releases had a poseable horn. Category:Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:HMM Category:Zoid types in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force Category:Heavyweight Zoids